


The Golden Star

by Riddle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle/pseuds/Riddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War has fallen across Europe and Castiel--a young and bright college student is drafted for the war. He leaves behind a life that he will miss but mostly the love of his Life Meg. He is scared of what is to become of him, and uncertain of the future. She is his anchor in a world that defies him and his logic. Megstiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Star

On the first of September 1939, a veil of darkness that would forever stain the human race fell across the world. Germany made good on its threats and invaded Poland. Countries from near and far, banded together against each other in a deadly and bloody war. Allies and Axis’s collided in what would be infamously known throughout history as World War Two. 

Countries from every corner of the globe sent young brave men to fight for their valiant and heroic causes. This is the story of one of those courageous men. A man unlike many others, one whose heart was truly pure and only wanted what was just and right. This is the story of a young solider named Castiel Novak. 

It was a night like any other; Castiel was alone and un-phased by the silence. His roommates were out partying and he was left without another soul near by. The school year was on break and soon all of his fellow students would be heading home. His theology books were stacked high and neat on his small desk. His side of the dorm was organized and straightened, his roommate’s—Dean Winchester—was not. Castiel was on a scholarship studying Theology to become a priest. After his work here he would leave and go to whichever seminary his father decided for him…or at least that had been the plan. 

The lights were off, but still some glow from the street lamps outside soaked in through the shades. He just sat by himself on his bed, his eyes stung from his reading and his mind felt tired and hot from studying. Dean often laughed at him for studying too much, he didn’t care though; his studies mean a lot to him. His chest felt empty and heavy at the same time; there was a sort of weight on his shoulders that he was not used to baring. His hand drifted down to his pant pocket, he felt something and his heart sunk. So it wasn’t all a horrible nightmare, this was happening after all. 

He stood up after a few moments of deliberation, and decided it was best not to be alone. He pulled on a gray wool jacket over his clothes. He wore only some dress pants and shirt, suspenders and a tie that loose and unevenly knotted. He closed the door to his dorm behind him with a sturdy clunk. The hall was dusty and old, built over thirty years ago at the start of the century. The floors creaked as he walked on them and the lights were dim and flickered. He sauntered down the stairs and out the door of the hall. A few girls and guys in each others arms walked by him ignoring him completely. He saw the happy looks on their faces and the joy in their eyes and he felt and empty longing in his chest, he wanted what they had though he knew that he probably would never get the chance. 

A cold wind blew past him, and he felt a shiver rise of his back. He pulled up the collar of his jacket and kept walking. He didn’t even look forward as he moved, he knew the paths at this school well enough that their routes were second nature to him. The concrete sidewalks were uneven and cracked, but there were no available materials to repair them. All useful resources like those were carefully rationed and sent over seas or to factories that used them to build who knows what. 

The street lamps on the sides of the walkways towered over him, making his shadows look long and willowy. A strong gust of wind blew past him, flipping up the bottom of his jacket almost over his head and out. He scrambled quickly to smooth it back out, but noticed that in that moment it had almost looked as though he had wings. He smiled and marveled at the novelty of the idea. 

The trees ahead in the main grounds park were tall and bushy; they formed almost what looked like a tunnel of leaves. He entered silently and the light from the lamps faded behind him. 

He was alone with thoughts in that moment, and it was terrible; Images of bombings and gunfire littered his mind, explosions and death overwhelmed him. He stumbled and shifted to the side resting his hand of a near by tree trunk. He hunched over and his felt his body temperature rising drastically. His breathing quickened and he suddenly felt like he was drowning. He gasped and collapsed to his knees. He fell forward onto his hands for support, he started dry heaving but it soon turned to a violent cough. 

He stayed in that position on all fours for a few minutes, not saying anything or even thinking. His breathed steadied but he started seeing spots and a wave of dizziness washed over him. He leaned back and climbed back onto his feet weakly. His hand reaching for his pant leg, He slid his shaking fingers slowly into his pocket. He felt a wrinkled thin sheet of paper and his heart skipped a beat. He would never get used to know that was there.

He pulled it out hesitantly. Though it was still dark, his eyes had adjusted and he could see the page fine once he had unfolded it. He couldn’t quite make out the words, but the sight of the US Army insignia was enough to make him feel nauseous again. He sighed finally, staring at it long and hard. This meant an end to his future; so many men went off and never came back. He wasn’t strong or special in any way; he wasn’t particularly brilliant or righteous why would he be any different. He was being drafted for the US Army and he no choice but to leave in a few days time and die on foreign soil. 

He didn’t move for what felt like forever but was only a matte of hours, he was numb to the cold and the howl of the wind. He was almost as alone as he felt. 

No one came down this path, it was longer and less convenient, and so he was confused when he began to hear a voice. He raised his head almost wishing that it was the voice of an angel rescuing him from this hell, but it was in fact a girl. 

She was alone, but humming a song and mumbling the words of the catchy tune under her breathe. It was a Frank Sinatra song—Castiel knew it well, his father used to play it at home. She was of a petite build, strong and curvy with wavy brown hair done up stylishly. Her dark brown eyes were deep and stunning. She was dressed in a short cute red dress covered with a warm looking broad shouldered jacket. She had on white gloves and pearls, and a fashionable hat was on her head—the kind that were in his mother’s magazines. She rounded a corner in the road and her eyes landed on him, she jumped slightly—surprised to see him there. 

“Oh dear I thought I was alone!” she exclaimed covering her mouth with her hand “Oh my how embarrassing.”

He found the energy to smile just slightly “Oh its fine miss you carry on, I wont tell anybody.”

When he spoke he could here the minor twinge of drawl that his childhood friends had teased him about. His parents had been Irish immigrants in the early twenties; they had him and taught his to speak. Unfortunately passing along a slight accent. 

“Well that’s awful kind of you,” she said nodding her head with a smile; her dimples defined her full face when she spread her lips. He had to admit, she was beautiful. 

He took a step towards her with his right hand outreached “I’m Cas, it’s a pleasure.” 

She raised an eyebrow “Well that’s on odd name.” 

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly “Its short for Castiel Novak.” He admitted, “I don’t use that name, my parents must have been pretty drunk eh?”

“I think it’s cute,” she said 

“You do?” he said more forceful that he had mean 

She laughed a good-hearted laugh. “Yeah I do, I’m Meg by the way.”

He nodded, her name matched her well, and it was just as cute as her. 

She frowned for a minute and point at Castiel. “Okay alright, so I am coming back from a part late, but you don’t look like the partying type. So what’s your excuse?” she laugh “Why are you here so late…or early.”

He shook his head “Just…needed to take a walk a guess. Studying is really kicking my ass.”

He almost immediately regretted saying that, his father had always taught him to never curse in front of a lady. However she just gave a half smile, and wasn’t at appalled by his language. He knew right then, that this girl was very different from any that he had met thus far in his life. 

“So,” she said, prompting a conversation “I suppose you might need a break from standing along on a forest walking path. Would you like to come back to my dorm for some tea or coffee or something?” 

He nodded “That’s very generous of you, thank you I will take you up on that offer please if you don’t mind.’

“If I minded I wouldn’t have invited you.” 

“Right…sorry.”

She rolled her eyes humorously, she didn’t take him very seriously but she didn’t seem to take herself very seriously either. She just seemed to want some company, and that he could definitely use. The letter was still burning a hole in his pocket, but he decided in these last few minutes that if these were his last days then he would spend them happy, and he wouldn’t deny himself the great things in life like a beautiful woman. 

She led him across the campus and to her building and her room. By the time they arrived the sun had risen. It was the kind of early morning glow that made the dew on the grass shine like glass and fog in the air shine like particles of gemstones. 

“Casa de Meg,” she said as they approached her room. She opened the door with her key, and invited him in with a gesture of her hand. 

Her room was much like his side of his own dorm—neat and orderly, stacks of books and papers organized methodically. Her bed was spread with the blankets pulled tight around the mattress. There was no roommate in sight, and Cas knew that sometimes they gave single rooms to the children of rich and powerful people, and he wondered who she was. A coffee maker was on her dresser next to small packets of tea and coffee rations. 

He sat down on her bed and she made them both a cup of earl gray tea. 

He thanked her and took a sip. It was warm and inviting just like her. 

“So Meg,” he began “What brings you to this little college of ours, not a lot of women come here.”

Her face wavered as she chose an answer “Well my parents always believed that Women and Men were entitled to the same opportunities in life, so they gave me what they gave my brothers including schooling. They’re here to learn medicine, and when the medical program rejected me…” she tailed off a bitterness in her voice “I became a nursing student, learning psychology. I want to work in psychiatric hospitals healing the mentally unwell.”   
He felt a smile fall onto his face. “I can see that.”

‘Thank you Cas.” She said, “Most would say it’s a lost cause and that my place would be better served in the home.”

“Well then, maybe your parents and I agree on something things.”

She stood and refilled her cup, looking at the clock on her mantle. Her eyes widened in shock.

“Oh no! Oh gosh I have a class in 30 minutes.” She set her cup down and helped Castiel to his feet. “I’m so sorry to do this, but I need to get ready.”

“It’s fine really, I understand.” He stood with her help and left the room, but before he left he turned and through the doorway he said “I don’t mean to be forward, but could I see you again Meg.” 

She looked at him with surprise, and a flicker of something Cas didn’t recognize flashed in her eyes. She said nothing but as she closed the door, she raised an eyebrow suggestively, hesitated making eye contact with him. 

Cas heard her voice say “Tonight.” Muffled through the thick wood of the door.

Cas attended his classes, but paid no attention to the lectures or the presentations, he felt like he was floating through his day. His problems shoved to the back of his mind, the only thing on his mind was her. He didn’t care what happened between now and his departure date, he just wanted to spend the time with her, with Meg.

When the night finally came, and the moon was up he left to go to her. He arrived at her room, and they left. She was dressed elegantly in a nice pink dress and black fitted coat with a peplum waist, her white gloves from yesterday and her long pearl necklace. 

First they took the bus from the campus into town. The bus was bulky and sea green, it smelled of mold and sweat. They were the only passengers on board, and the ride was short.

The town unlike the bus was bustling. Young couples walked hand in hand, and arm over shoulder. They browsed shops and listened to the street musicians. But Cas knew exactly where he wanted to take Meg. 

His plan wasn’t special and it wasn’t elaborate, he wanted to treat her right and give her something special; this was the best that he could come up with. It was simple but simple didn’t mean bad. 

They rounded the corner, away from the shops and the restaurants and down towards the houses. Once she realized that they had left the town, Meg stopped and looked at him. 

“Where are we going exactly? Town is back that way…”

He turned his head down, “I…Um…I’m sorry I wanted to do something special for a special gal like you.” He paused “But I am in fact a poor university student.”

She punched him in the arm, and laughed. “I don’t need to go somewhere fancy Castiel, I just like to be kept in the loop.”

“Its just, I wanted to take you for a walk. I need to tell you something.”

Her brow furrowed with confusion and reluctance. “I don’t care what it is Cas.”

“You will…”

He led her through the labyrinth of houses, to the center of the subdivision. There he found a small park, will a field a slide and some metal swings. Things like these should have been scrapped for parts, but yet somehow some remained as a reminder that there was life outside of the war. 

He took her hand and guided her to the swings where they took a seat on to swings next to each other. Meg’s feet dangles slightly off of the swing, and Castiel almost found it funny. But his humor was sapped when he remembered his mission here.

“Meg…”

Her big eyes looked at him, with perplexity and apprehension. “Yes, Castiel go on…” She gave his hand a squeeze. “I’m with you, no matter what.”

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the letter. He unfolded it and gave it to her without looking up. He just couldn’t seem to manage looking her in the eyes. He wasn’t brave like a solider; maybe he was just a coward. 

She gasped when he handed it to her. And for over a dozen heartbeats she was silent as she read. 

“Oh…Castiel…” Her hand’s grip loosened on his

“Meg, I am so sorry.”

“Its…its not your fault of course. But…”

“I know, it’s big…” he sighed bending down to rub his hands through his dark brown hair “its life changing…”

“Life ending…” she finished for him

She stood from the swing and held out her hand for his, he grabbed hers and she steered him through a few blocks of houses. As they passed each one, she would stop and point to the front windows of those houses. In each one it seemed that there was a blue star—signifying that this house had given one of their own to fight in the war. He saw dozens of them as they walked the streets, and with each house he realized the extent of the war and the impact that it had on the people. 

They kept walking, but Meg finally broke their silence. “Castiel, I know that this was not your choice and you would not have chosen this fate for yourself, you are a sweet and caring person. There is too much heart in you to fight and too kill, war is a plaything of demons and you are an angel. I can tell from even after this little time. You are not a solider Castiel.”

He knew but he bowed his head in shame, he felt like he had let her down. It was dishonorable. 

“You are not a solider.” She repeated “But you are someone who keeps promises. You must go I am sorry to say.”

He looked up, his blue eyes meeting her brown eyes. 

“So don’t leave me alone Castiel, promise me that…”

“I promise.”

She smiled, but she appeared uneasy. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked her

“Come with me.” She took his hand again, and tugged on his elbow sleeve and led him to the end of the street. 

There was a house at the very end; it looked like all the other houses. There was a star in the window like all of the other houses, but when he looked again closer he saw that this star was not blue like the others it was gold. 

“What does that mean?” he asked, he hadn’t seen one like that. 

“It means that this family sent a son or husband who died in action and didn’t come back.”

Silence.   
“Don’t make me be one of those people Castiel.” 

He had no words for her, but he knew of one action that would reassure her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her in, and kissed her right there on the corner.

“I promise.” He said

The last day of their time together went by too quickly as did the night that followed. Meg went with Castiel to the train station where he boarded a black iron machine that took him to basic training. The smoke and the soot from the trains littered the air, but Meg didn’t care. They kissed once more on the platform, and the piercing call of the horn signaled the train’s departure. The iron pistons on the wheels began to turn, and the train left sight, but as it did Meg heard Castiel’s fading voice yell the words “I promise Meg.”

Letters from Castiel came twice a week as he trained, and once a week once he was deployed until one day, they stopped coming. The very next day she received a telegram. 

Dear Miss Meg Masters,

We regret to inform you that in a recent bombing, Castiel Novak was killed in action. He listed you as a contact incase of emergency. We are sorry to deliver this news, but he will be buried a hero. He was a good man and a good solider.

As Meg read the words, her tears fell onto the page. 

“No…” he said in barley a whisper “he wasn’t a solider…”

She crunched the letter between her hands and cried deep into the night. 

“You promised Cas…” she managed between sobs “you promised.”

And she was the first of many to hang a golden star in her dorm window, in remembrance of her fallen angel.


End file.
